My Heart Left Aching
by RudimentaryInMoralSense
Summary: It's senior year and Rachel is feeling the full affect of her fathers' absence. Someone steps in and can the aching in Rachel's heart lessen. RATED T for slight sexual reference. A Faberry one-shot fic.


I pull the covers up farther over my head as my alarm rings shrilly in my ears. I groan, rolling on my stomach and reaching for the alarm. I jerk my arm backwards in celebration from effectively turning the devil alarm off, flipping over to my back on my bed, tangling myself in my sheets.

I groan loudly. I wiggle myself out of my sheets and onto the floor. "Success!" I cry in triumph, before scurrying to my feet and over to my closet. I check the calender. _August 30th. UGH!_

I shuffle to my bathroom, stripping my clothes off. I get under the stream of water and I moan in gratitude for indoor plumbing. Once I finish my shower, I change into my uniform of sorts: same animal sweater, same plaid skirt, same penny loafers.

I place my signature headband on my head and I go downstairs to greet my fathers, but I see that they had already left for work. I pick up the note they left on my lunchbox.

"Rachel, your father and I have left for another work function/ honeymoon. We will be home in a month or two." I crumple up the note without reading the rest, practically knowing it by heart. I open my banking app on my phone and sure enough more money had been put into it so I could live.

I brush away the hurt feelings and slap on my perfect show smile. "Today will be a good day. I'm a senior. Today will be a good day."

* * *

"Today sucks." I mutter to myself after being given a slushie bath the second I walked into school. I leave my bag in my locker and I go to the bathroom. I wipe the slushie off of my face and out of my eyes. _At least they didn't get my hair today. _I tie my hair back in a ponytail and I pull the soaked sweater over my head. I slip the sticky skirt down my legs and I stand there in my underwear. I bend over and grab my spare clothes from my bag. I change into my identical outfit and had to first period. I go through my first few classes not really paying attention and then I'm slushied again. At this point, I have no more clothes and I'm bored as hell.

I decide to skip Glee and their drama. I walk over to the football field, looking up at the sky, waiting for the slushy to dry. I bump into a person with pink hair.

"Watch where you're going Berry." I hear a familiar husky voice say. I look up at Quinn and I am shocked. Her hot pink hair and clothes are very um...appealing.

I blush slightly as I realize I'm checking her out. "See something you like Berry?" Quinn chuckles and I nod blatantly and Quinn stops chuckling. She quirks an eyebrow at me, before smirking. "You look like a walking gay pride float. Way too many colors. The Hockey team get to you?" Quinn asks as we stand near the parking lot.

"Yeah." Then Quinn furrows her eyebrows and looks at her clock. "Aren't you supposed to be in Glee?" She asks and now I smirk. "I could ask you the same question."

"Need a ride." Quinn says after a minute. I nod and we end up getting in her car and leaving school. We pull up to my house and I get out.

"You wanna come inside?" I ask and she shrugs. I open the door and let us both in. "I would of thought you'd have more pictures on your walls." Quinn says looking at the nearly barren walls.

"You'd think." I mutter to myself before shaking away the thoughts of my absentee fathers. We go into the kitchen and I offer her something to drink.

She asks for some water. "I'll be right back, I just need to take a shower and change. Feel free to look around." I say an I head upstairs. After my shower and I change in the bathroom, I open the door to my room and I see Quinn standing by my desk.

"Hey." I say wiping my wet hair with a towel and Quinn spins around, red faced. I smile at her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of just walked in here." Quinn stammers out.

I chuckle. "It is fine." We sit on my bed. "So what is with the change?" I ask Quinn and she looks over at me. "I guess after Beth and all that, I just want to find myself." She says quietly and I nod. "So why weren't you in school for nearly three weeks. The Rachel Berry I know would never have missed school." Quinn says and I look into her hazel eyes.

"I guess you don't know me very well." I say quietly, but she hears me and furrows her eyebrows. I think we sat there just talking for hours. Once it got dark, Quinn said her mom would want her home for dinner. My heart ached at that. I nod and we walk to my door.

"It was nice getting to know this Rachel Berry. I kinda like her. Here is my number. Text me sometimes. I'd love to hang out." Quinn says and I take her number. She waves goodbye before driving off.

I go back inside and for some reason I feel the ache in my chest lessen a little. _As if my fathers leaving me all the time is affecting me less. _I order take out and get to bed early after finish the mountain of missed work for my classes.

The next day I wake up to a text from Quinn.

**From: Quinn**

**Need a ride?** I send her a quick reply and I get a quick shower. Changing into a pair of skinny jeans and a loose gray v-neck and a black beanie, I shoulder my bag and walk down the stairs. When I lock up, Quinn is pulling up in my driveway. I smile at her and hop into the car.

The ride is quiet, just listening to music. When we pull into the parking lot, Quinn turns to me "So are you going back to Glee today?" She asks and I furrow my brow.

"I guess. That is if you go." I say challenging her. "You are lucky I find you tolerable enough to give you rides. But fine." She groans. I slap her shoulder and we laugh. We get out of the car and walk towards the school. People are whispering as we pass.

I stop at my locker and Quinn continues to hers. We go to our separate classes and meet up again in front of the choir room. "Ready?" She asks smirking. I roll my eyes and push her through the doorway. "Watch the merchandise." Quinn says nudging me. I roll my eyes again as we sit down.

"Am I in the Twilight zone?" Kurt asks to the room. "I think I'm there too. I didn't think I'd ever see Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry be friendly to one another." Mercedes says. "Um. I was always friendly to her. She was the mean one." I point out. Quinn huffs and pouts a little and I slap her shoulder. She laughs a little.

"Yeah well we are friends now. " Quinn says throwing an arm over my shoulders. I wipe away the more-than friendly thoughts for Quinn from my mind. _Come on Rachel. This is the first real friend you've had in a while, don't mess this up with misguided feelings. Especially since Quinn is straight.  
_

Over the next few days, weeks, months, Quinn and I get closer. I tell her about my fathers and how they rarely come home. After that Quinn practically moved in with me. She'd sleep over for weeks at a time. Quinn told me about her relationship with her mom now and how strained it was. We talked about school, about our dreams, and sadly my feelings for Quinn only grew.

Right now we are in my bed, Quinn's steady breath on the back of my neck. The first time we woke up in my bed this close, we talked about how clingy Quinn got in her sleep. I said it was okay, but right now it is only filling my fantasies.

My eyes start to close, Quinn's steady breath pulling me into a dream.

_We fall back on the bed, limbs splaying across each other. A heated lip lock. My body calls out to her. "Rach." She groans loudly, wantonly as I bit down on her neck hard. I run my hands through her short pink blonde locks. We become more that night. Her hands do things to me, I wish I could do to myself. _

_"Quinn." I scream out in pleasure. "I love you Rachel Berry." She whispers in my ear as we lie back, under the covers, a lover's embrace so tight, I feel I could die happy. _

I jerk away, nearly throwing Quinn off the bed. She sits up with me. "Are you okay Rach? Did you have a bad dream?" She asks, her hazel eyes searching mine. I feel her hands on my forearms and I want to just throw her down on the bed.

"I-It was nothing. Just a dream. I um. I'm okay." I say, my voice thick. "Are you sure?" One of Quinn's hands cup my cheek. My mind is still spinning, the dream bringing about these crazy feelings in me. Every time she touches me, it scorches my body.

I just nod and Quinn pulls me into her arms. I let out a moan before I can even stop myself and Quinn freezes. She pulls her head away from my shoulder and looks into my eyes. I try to read her expression, but she has always been a very guarded. Before I can react, Quinn's lips are on mine.

When I snap out of my stupor, I delve into the kiss. I push her back on the bed and in the moonlight I confess myself her. About fifteen minutes later, we are laying naked on the bed, in a lover's embrace I could die happy in.

Quinn kisses my head and we are falling back to sleep. " I love you Rachel Berry." She says and I smile. "I love you too Quinn Fabray."_The ache in my heart where my fathers left is full now. __My heart is repaired._


End file.
